


Магазинчик счастья

by RenK (RenKrajnes)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В саду дома Ривая - целое море тюльпанов и лиловых роз, над кустами боярышника - пчелы, а весной зацветает миндаль, осыпая дорожки белоснежными лепестками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магазинчик счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Красные тюльпаны - признание в любви  
> Лиловые розы - любовь с первого взгляда  
> Боярышник - надежда на счастье и тихую семейную жизнь  
> Пчелы - символ любви, прошедшей сквозь года  
> Миндаль - надежда на ответные чувства

Эрен стоял за прилавком своего маленького магазинчика - магазинчика, продающего людям счастье. Стеклянная витрина, уставленная вазонами с яркими цветами, горшочки с землей - цветочный салон. Найти его могли лишь немногие - только те, кто по-настоящему нуждался в нем. А Эрен.. Что Эрен? Эрен постарается помочь, прочитать в душах печали, вытряхнуть тьму, душистыми соцветиями и колдовскими травами изгнать демонов из сердца человеческого. Кому-то было достаточно получить бутоньерку с примулами, а кто-то нес огромную охапку ароматного миндаля... Но были и постоянные клиенты.

\- Добрый день, мистер Аккерман, - улыбнулся Эрен, вытирая руки о длинный темно-коричневый фартук. 

\- Добрый, Эрен.

Честно говоря, Эрен почти ничего не знал об этом человеке, который приходил каждый день, ровно в одиннадцать, чтобы выбрать какой-нибудь букет. Знал фамилию - однажды мистер Аккерман назвал ее и попросил обращаться так; возраст на вид мог угадать - лет двадцать пять-двадцать семь, не больше; да и то, что мистер Аккерман, возможно, любил тюльпаны - по крайней мере, всегда смотрел на них, прежде чем купить какие-нибудь другие цветы. Вот и сейчас, он коротко взглянул на охапку ярко-желтых, сверкающих в свете из окна, тюльпанов, его губы - на мгновение, лишь на мгновение! - приподняли свои кончики в подобии улыбки. Желтые тюльпаны неимоверно подходили этой восхитительной в своей мимолетности - и безнадежности - улыбке. А еще... еще с ним было интересно общаться. Не разговаривать - общаться.

\- Астры, пожалуйста, - _я печален._ Уголки губ Аккермана опустились, лицо приняло сосредоточенное выражение. Какие печали могли тревожить этого человека - несомненно, сильного и рассудительного? Эрен всем сердцем тянулся к нему, желал помочь, но мог лишь выбрать букет. Остальное - лишь шанс, данный человеку. Возможности даются каждому в течении всей жизни - возможности, исполняющие желания. Шансы. Шанс на счастье, шанс на любовь, шанс на верность и на преданность. Только протяни руку - возможности появляются по щелчку пальцев.

\- Астры, мистер Аккерман? Я могу украсить букет бузиной, - печальные белые звезды астр в окружении мягких, темных листьев, словно скрадывающих неимоверную белизну цветов, как сочувствие уменьшает печаль в человеческой душе. _Все, что может Эрен - посочувствовать, а печаль постепенно уменьшится - не уйдет до конца, но свернется холодным клубком на дне сердца, как уставший зверь, и если его не тыкать палкой неискренности, то он не набросится, а уснет._

\- С астрами лучше бы смотрелись бархатцы, Вы не думаете, Эрен? - _Нет, нет. Моя печаль не может быть унята. Я был счастлив короткое время - слишком короткое! - а теперь я в отчаянии._ Короткое счастье хуже долгого несчастья - зная, какой может быть жизнь, когда ты с легкостью бежишь по своему пути, отращивая крылья и радуясь каждому дню, сложно принять разочарование и боль, ввергающие в пучины отчаяния. 

Эрен улыбнулся, с теплотой, как умел только он и протянул руку в сторону розоватого шиповника, с ветвей которого были срезаны шипы. _Залечить Ваши раны, мистер Аккерман? Вы же знаете, я могу..._ А затем, словно подумав о чем-то, к цветам шиповника добавил стебли иссопа, ярко-синие колосья цветов. _Смиритесь, мистер Аккерман. Счастья не вернуть, но можно построить новое._ Розовый и синий соединились, как море и небо соединяются на закате, маленькая бутоньерка свернулась в умелых пальцах.

Аккерман мягко отвел протянутую руку в сторону, покачав головой. Его бледные ладони подхватили ветки голубоватого душистого розмарина и он, чуть помедлив, протянул их Эрену, словно желая, чтобы эти суховатые стебли были вставлены в букет. _Мне приятно Ваше присутствие, Эрен. Я доверяюсь Вам, прошу Вас, пусть мои шрамы будут излечены._

-Ландыши? - Эрен улыбнулся, открыто и радостно. _Я постараюсь сделать все возможное, мистер Аккерман. Но счастье себе возвратите Вы сами._ Маленькие белые колокольчики цветов тихо, на грани слышимости перезванивались, наполняя сердце спокойствием, сладкий запах кружил голову. Глаза Эрена - зеленые, как листья цветов вокруг, искрящиеся искренностью, какой-то искрой Божьей на глубине, заставляющей его раздавать свое сердце направо и налево в попытке помочь, на миг встретились с холодным грозовым небом в глазах Аккермана. С небом, в котором буквально за секунду разошлись тучи.

\- Магнолии. Эрен, прошу. - _Прошу Вас, Эрен, позвольте мне любить. Любить Вас._ Эрен вскинулся, испуганный. Нет, это невозможно. Он всего лишь хозяин маленького магазинчика с цветами, который исчезнет, когда мистер Аккерман перестанет в нем нуждаться. А Эрен... Эрен не сможет помогать другим, если ему самому нужна будет помощь. Нет, невозможно. Нужно отойти, достать со стола, стоящего в глубине магазинчика, россыпь незабудок, переплести их с удушающим дурманом и холодно-пурпурным медовым вереском. _Пока Вы помните меня, я не забуду Вас, мистер Аккерман. Но нет. Мой удел - одиночество. Шутка Бога, вот что это! Было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно._ На пол сыпется амарант - рассыпается алыми и багровыми лентами, извивается на холодных камнях и погибает под ногами. _Безнадежно. Безнадежно... Безнадежно!_

\- Мистер Аккерман, - горькая улыбка на бледных губах, ресницы опущены и свет падает на каштановые волосы, заставляя их нимбом золотиться вокруг головы. А в сложенных руках - темно-розовая роза в облаке белоснежных крестиков-звездочек эпигеи. - Спасибо, но я желал бы Вам найти другие цветы. Магнолии опадут, но рута останется, - _Вы будете раскаиваться в своем решении, мистер Аккерман, а я не могу ранить то сердце, которое решил защищать._ Эрен не мог поднять глаза - нет, нет, лишь бы не видеть гордый профиль мужчины напротив, не видеть алые всполохи гелиотропов в солнечном луче, пробившемся сквозь стекло витрины, не видеть белую, свежую и хрупкую вишню, не видеть верность и чистоту помыслов в глазах напротив.

\- Эрен, - Эрен, тысячи раз повторить это имя, осыпать этого человека белоснежными лилиями и розовыми лепестками, видеть всегда этот застенчивый румянец, увенчать мягкие пряди венком из мелких золотистых соцветий резеды, показать всю исключительность этого человека для Аккермана. - Пойдем со мной. В саду моего дома - целое море тюльпанов и лиловых роз, над кустами боярышника - пчелы, а весной зацветает миндаль, осыпая дорожки белыми лепестками. Пойдем со мной.

Аккерман протягивает руку, длинные бледные пальцы подрагивают, и Эрен не может не подать руки в ответ. Пальцы переплетаются, и мистер Аккерман - Ривай - улыбается, глядя на их соединенные руки.

Эрен собирает в большую коробку семена и маленькие горшочки с примулами и фиалками, укладывает вниз ленты и тонкую, полупрозрачную бумагу, складывает ножницы и маленькие лопаточки, и десятки, десятки других предметов, назначения которых Ривай даже не знает.

Они выходят из магазинчика - вместе. Солнце пробивается сквозь листья, греет темную макушку, и Эрен - его Эрен - в своих светлых брюках и зеленой рубашке выглядит неземным существом, эльфом, в сиянии алых и желтых осенних листьев, слетающих с деревьев. Леви ведет его за собой, все дальше и дальше от цветочного магазинчика, мимо больших кустов глицинии, раскрывшей свои багряные цветы в ворохе желтоватых листьев, мимо дорожек базилика и георгинов.

Эрен не оборачивается и не знает, что магазинчик за его спиной постепенно исчезает. Сначала тает маленькая вывеска, затем постепенно темнеет и покрывается сетью трещин витрина, каменный порожек покрывается пылью. Последней исчезает золотистая дверная ручка.

_Эрен больше не нуждается в магазинчике счастья._


End file.
